1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fiat storage and display boxes and, more particularly, to optical arrangements for providing enhanced viewing of textual, graphic, and/or other symbolically coded information located on the inside of fiat, transparent storage and display boxes for compact discs or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact discs, which were first developed by Philips and Sony in the early 1980s, are now a well-established form of medium for recording a variety of retrievable information. Their popularity and success stem from their compactness, convenience, competitive cost, and high information storing capacity.
Physically, such discs are thin, flat, circular objects. Audio versions are approximately 12 cm in diameter by about 1.2 mm thick while other forms range in diameter from about 7.5 cm. to 30.5 cm. They are provided with a central hole about 18 mm in diameter for purposes of mounting them for rotation in various devices capable of reading and writing information to and from them. Typically, audio, video or other data is recorded in digital form on one surface of the disc with the opposite remaining free for carrying information about the contents of the recorded information.
For enabling writing and recording information, a compact disc (CD) comprises a clear plastic layer over a reflective aluminum surface. Data of whatever type is stored on the disc in binary code in the form of reflective dents or pits in the plastic surface. When playing the disc, a laser beam scans the disc surface as it rotates and is reflected back to be read in accordance with the adopted encoding scheme. Reflected light pulses are picked up by a photodetector which converts them into a digital electrical signal that can then be further processed for subsequent use in various playback devices appropriate for the type of information recorded in the disc.
While very popular for audio recording, CDs also can be used for storing video information, which applies the same technology. These have advantages over magnetic tape by virtue of being easier to replicate and randomly access.
CDs are also used to store large amounts of computer information. Here, CD-ROM (compact disc with read-only memory) is the most common format, but other forms of disc are available that allow data to be written on the disc as well as read.
Recent applications for CD use include the photo-CD, which records still images for viewing on a television screen or reproduction as hard copy, and the multimedia CD, which holds pictures, sound, and text on one disc and can play them back through television receiver and hi-fi equipment or appropriately configured computer systems.
While CDs are physically robust because information is digitally encoded and optically read, they obviously are not immune to damage and require protection from mishandling and environmental effects which could destroy or compromise their information bearing surfaces or otherwise threaten their physical integrity.
Consequently, CDs are usually shipped, stored and marketed in correspondingly flat containers referred to as "jewel boxes". Such boxes are generally made of a transparent plastic such as styrene and have been designed to occupy the minimal amount of space consistent with their protective function. As a result of this, and the fact that CDs can carry so much digitally encoded information, space available on the surfaces of the jewel box for providing information about their contents is at a premium, especially since the practice of packaging CDs with "spaghetti" boxes has been discontinued because of environmental pressures associated with the accumulated waste from the sale of large volumes of CDs.
Since the disappearance of the spaghetti box from the marketplace, the current technique for informing CD users about the contents of recorded CD information is to provide the information in the form of thin paper booklets or sheets that are visible through the flat, transparent panels of a jewel boxes' front cover or base or both. In addition, use is also made of the hinge edge of a box for displaying cryptic information about the title and author or artist of the CD. However, none of these approaches are terribly effective in marketing CDs because of the physical arrangements that have been adopted by retailers in displaying them. Typically, CD jewel boxes are stacked on display with their hinge edge completely obscured from the observers view. This forces a prospective buyer to flip through stacks of CDs while scanning the front covers in search of the identity of a particular CD that may be of interest. Studies have shown that this results in the loss of multiple, and perhaps primary, sales because the process is time consuming and frustrating for the consumer. Hence, there is a need for a solution to the foregoing problems, and it is a primary object of this invention to provide solutions through the use optical arrangements which enhance the viewing opportunities and amount of information that can be visually detected by a CD user.
While optical approaches have been used in the past for direct magnification of content information provided on the inside of jewel boxes, none have provided more visual access to more viewable area than would otherwise be available without magnification or, more importantly, different information bearing viewable areas. For example, British Patent No. GB 2222143 entitled "BOX-LIKE CONTAINER" published on Feb. 28, 1990 discloses the use of a plano-convex, positive cylindrical lens arranged along the hinge edge of a tape cassette or compact disc box for purposes of providing magnification of informational matter carried directly behind it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,026 entitled "STORAGE CASES FOR INFORMATION RECORDING DEVICES" issued on Sep. 5, 1989 discloses a Fresnel lens incorporated in or on the front cover panel of a case for purposes of magnifying information carried on the surface of a program card inserted in the case such that it lies directly beneath the lens. In like manner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,889 entitled "COSMETIC CONTAINER INCLUDING INTEGRATED LENS STRUCTURE" issued on Aug. 30, 1977 also shows a Fresnel lens for magnifying tiny underlying information carded on the interior of a cosmetic container.
In view of the known art, there continues to be a demonstrable need for more effective ways of providing significantly improved visual access to flat containers and display boxes for purposes of informing prospective users about the contents of the containers and for making their contents more attractive to induce increased sales. And, it is a primary object of this invention to fulfill this need.
Another object of the present invention is to provide optical arrangements by which the viewable surfaces of flat containers may be exploited to provide interior views of information that is not carried on those surfaces.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide optical arrangements for looking through an edge of a flat container to observe information carried that is not carried directly behind the edge.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide optical viewing arrangements by which information carried on broad faces of a flat container can be observed by looking at or through an edge.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple alternative to the use of additional labeling, hot stamping, or overwrapping for providing enhanced information to the CD user and consumer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide optical viewing arrangements for compact disc containers that can be implemented by relatively minor modification of currently existing molds for fabricating them.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent and will appear hereinafter in the following detailed description when read in connection with the drawings.